To be a Wife
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Sakura tidak bisa memasak. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sisi kewanitaan gadis itu sudah lama padam. Tapi ucapan Uchiha Sasuke membangkitkan lagi keinginan Sakura untuk menjadi wanita. Ia bahkan mencoba memasak, salah satu hal yang lebih tidak mungkin dari pada mengTKO beruang liar.


"Calon istri yang baik itu," Ibunya memberi penekanan, "tentu saja harus bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah."

Sakura jengkel mendengarnya. "Terus kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa masak, Bu?"

"Tentu saja itu buruk, Sakuraaa..." Ibunya setengah berteriak. "Lihat saja nanti, apa ada pria yang mau menikahimu atau tidak."

"Huhh!" Sakura mengendus kala itu. Menanggap angin lalu perkataan ibunya.

* * *

To be a Wife

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku

Romace

* * *

"Sasuke," suara cempreng sahabat prianya itu membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Berisik sekali rasanya. Tapi Sakura sudah bosan memukuli Naruto, jadi kali ini ketua klub karate perempuan itu hanya akan memelototi Naruto sebagai keringanan.

"Istri idamanmu itu yang seperti bagaimana?"

Namun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda pirang sahabatnya sedari kecil membuat Sakura gagal melotot. Alih-alih menajamkan telinga dan menyimak pembicaraan dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela itu.

"Hmm.." Sasuke hanya membalas malas.

"Ayolah. Jawab saja."

"Haahhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Yah," Ia berguman. "Mungkin yang seperti Hinata." Akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab setelah mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"Yang seperti Hinata?" Naruto membeo.

"Ya. Yang pintar memasak, mengurus rumah, sayang kepada anak-anak. Yang seperti itu."

"Ooohhh..." Naruto membulatkan bibirnya sebagai balasan.

"Kupikir itu karena kau _Sis-com_." Celetuk Kiba tak jauh dari bangku Sasuke. Yang sukses dihadiahi oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam lemparan buku _hardcover_.

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan itu termenung di tempatnya. Gadis itu kini merasakan perasaan gelisah dan tertekan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merasa seperti itu jika mendengar –coretcaloncoret- pacarnya mengatakan bahwa tipe wanita idamannya 180° dari diri sendiri. Sakura tentu saja terpuruk dan galau setengah mati.

Dan di saat-saat seperti ini, ucapan Ibunya tentang calon istri yang baik terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura. Gadis itu merasa semakin sedih.

Sakura jadi kesal sendiri. 'Terus kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa memasak? Kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa mengurus rumah? Kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa menghemat uang belanja? Kenapa juga kalau aku tidak suka anak-anak?'

Sakura menggebrak meja. Membuat semua pasang mata di kelas menatap gadis merah muda itu dengan terkejut. Bahkan Sasuke memberikan pandangan aneh pada –coretcaloncoret- kekasihnya itu. Sakura yang sadar di pandangi semua orang segera berlalu dari kelas dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

Sakura sampai di rumah dengan tangan penuh belanjaan. Jika ada yang bertanya apa isi kantung plastik itu, Sakura sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengetahui nama-namanya.

"Yang jelas ini ayam." Gadis itu mengabsen satu persatu isi belanjaannya sembari mengeluarkannya ke atas meja dapur. "Yang ini..." Gadis itu lama menatap bawang di tangannya.

"Ah! Pasti bawang putih!" Gadis itu dengan riang menaruh bawang bombai di atas meja sambil bersenandung kecil. Tangan-tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan telur dan tahu tanpa mengetahui bahwa dua benda itu bisa hancur kapan saja oleh tenaga badaknya.

Sakura selesai mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya di supermarket dengan perasaan girang. "Baiklah... Aku sudah mempersiapkan resepnya." Gadis itu mengeluarkan majalah masakan dari tas sekolahnya.

"Bahan makanan juga komplit." Gadis itu menatap tumpukan bahan makanan di meja dapur dengan puas. "Dan terakhir..."

Tangan ramping bertenaganya meraih sehelai kain berwarna coklat dengan gambar wajah beruang di tengahnya. Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri mengenakan celemek untuk memasak itu. Tubuhnya yang kini dibalut celana tiga perempat putih dan kaos merah, serta apron dengan gambar beruang terlihat memancarkan semangat membara.

"YOSHHHH! Aku yakin memasak tidak akan lebih sulit dari menendang bokong juara karate nasional." Gadis itu meraih sebuah telur di tangan kanan dan daun bawang di tangan kiri. "Sebaiknya apa yang kubuat ya?" Dia menimbang-nimbang.

"Apa ini Sakura?" Seruan dari balik tubuhnya membuat Sakura terlonjak dan segera berbalik.

Ketika mata hijaunya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah terperangah dengan mulut terbuka lebar, Sakura hanya bisa mengendus kesal. "Ada apa, Kak Sasori?"

"Kamu yang ada apa! Kenapa banyak sekali bahan makanan di atas meja?" Akasuna Sasori menunjuk tumpukan bahan makanan di hadapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya."

"APA? Untuk apa kau membeli bahan makanan?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Jelas-jelas aku mau memasak dengan bahan makanan ini."

Sasori yang mendengar perkataan adiknya yang keluar dengan begitu entengnya, memejamkan matanya. Sekarang batin pemuda itu sedang bergejolak.

"Sebentar deh, Dik Sakura."

"Iya, Kak Sasori?" Sakura berkedip cepat menatap kakak yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?"

"Apa maksud Kak Saso?"

"Begini, Adikku sayang." Sasori menangkup bahu Sakura. "Untuk apa semua bahan-bahan ini..." Sasori menarik nafas. "KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MEMASAKKKK?"

"Tentu saja aku baru akan belajar memasak. Kenapa Kak Saso marah begitu sih?" Sakura menggosok-gosok telinganya yang berdenging karena Sasori berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Kau membeli semua belanjaan itu." Sasori menunjuk semua benda di atas meja dapur. Ia bisa melihat benda mulai dari bahan makanan normal, bumbu dapur, hingga bahan-bahan yang tidak lazim berada di dapur orang normal. Apa itu telur ikan salmon di sana. Tentu saja itu akan lumrah jika Sakura mau membuat sushi. Tapi apa adiknya itu tahu cara membuat sushi? Onigiri saja Sasori ragu Sakura bisa membuatnya dengan benar.

"Kau menghabiskan berapa banyak untuk membeli ini semua?"

"Entahlah. Ayah meminjamkanku kartu kreditnya." Jawabnya acuh sembari mengangkat bahu.

Mata coklat keemasan Sasori melotot kian lebar. "APA?"

Kemudian pemuda 20 tahun itu menepuk dahi dan meruntuki sikap ayahnya yang terlalu menyayangi putrinya. Ayah mereka memang selalu begitu. Menuruti semua ucapan Sakura sampai hal-hal mustahil sekalipun.

"Hentikan! Jangan buang-buang bahan makanan ini. Lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau mencoba memasak sih? Dulu ketika Ibu menyuruhmu belajar memasak kau tidak pernah mau." Sasori menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan heran.

"Itukan dulu. Sekarang aku mau mencoba memasak. Memangnya salah?" Sakura menolak menjawab Sasori dan malah bertanya balik dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah.

Sasori jadi merasa bersalah. "Bukan begitu. Hahhh.. Sudahlah. Lakukan apapun maumu. Pastikan saja kau membereskan sisanya. Aku tidak mau juga kena marah Ibu karena dapurnya berantakan." Sasori berjalan meninggalkan adiknya dengan harapan, dapur mereka masih utuh ketika ibunya pulang nanti.

"Aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum. "Ah, Kak Sasori."

"Apa?" Sasori berbalik ketika adiknya itu memanggil namanya.

"Nanti coba masakkanku ya?"

Sasori langsung pucat mendengarnya.

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Rasanya semua harapannya pupus dan tidak bersisa setelah seharian mengalami kegagalan. Semua masakan yang dibuat Sakura gagal total.

Onigiri yang dibuatnya terlalu keras. Beras yang dimasaknya belum matang. Sup misonya terlalu asin dan tahu di dalam supnya hancur menjadi bubur. Ayam goreng yang dibuatnya terlalu gosong. Bahkan tempura yang dibuatnya gosong dan tidak berbentuk.

Yang Sakura dapatkan malah bersih-bersih dapur semalam suntuk. Sudah begitu ibunya langsung menyita semua bahan makanan yang Sakura beli dan melarang gadis itu memasak lagi setelah melihat kekacauan yang di buatnya kemarin.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau kelihatan lesu sekali hari ini?" Ino dan Hinata mendekati bangku Sakura dan duduk di kursi dekat bangku Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Sakura mengatakannya begitu saja.

Ino dan Hinata saling bertatapan dan berkedip cepat. "Eh, ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Uhh.. Maksudku, Sakura." Ino menepuk bahu gadis sewarna permen kapas itu dengan ringan. "Kami sudah tahu itu sejak kelas satu SMP ketika pelajaran memasak."

"Oh.." Sakura berkedip, seolah baru menyadari kebodohannya. "Benar." Gadis itu membenarkan.

"Kenapa masalahnya, memang?" Hinata bertanya.

"Huffttt.." Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah membuang nafas berat. Gadis itu diam dan menumpukan kepalanya berbantalkan lengan di atas meja.

Ino yang keburu gemas tidak juga mendapat jawaban, segera menyodok perut Sakura. "Katakan padaku!"

"Aduh Ino!" Sakura meringis. Digosok-gosoknya sisi perutnya yang kena sodok Ino.

"Cerita saja Sakura." Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku ceritapun, mana mungkin gadis sempurna seperti kamu bisa mengerti. Sudah jago masak, pandai mengurus rumah, sangat sayang dengan anak-anak pula." Sakura membalas ketus.

Hinata yang mendengar balasan Sakura terkejut. Ino juga mendelik mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa sih? Hei! Kita ini cuma mau bantu. Kalau tidak mau certia ya sudah." Ino menggebrak meja dan pergi. Memang sudah tabiat Ino yang cepat naik darah seperti ini. Hinata juga segera menyusul Ino setelah tersenyum maklum pada Sakura.

Sakura yang ditinggal pergi oleh Ino dan Hinata hanya termenung. Gadis itu menatap kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Tangan Sakura memang tidak cocok memegang pisau dan spatula. Sifatnya juga begitu, tidak ada kalem-kalemnya. Mudah sekali terbawa oleh emosi.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, tubuh berbaluk seragam pelaut putih dengan kerah biru gelap itu berjalan lesu keluar dari kelas. Tanpa Sakura sadari, mata segelap bulu burung gagak tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang. Istirahat makan siang memang lama, apalagi ketika seseorang sedang bersedih dan terpuruk. Makin terasa lama saja waktu istirahat ini. Sakura tadi sudah berkelilig sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu, tapi ia malah berakhir di bangku taman. Sementara dirinya terlihat nanar, mata hijaunya malah melihat pemandangan siswa-siswi yang sedang bersenang-senang.

'Bruukk.' Merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya, Sakura menoleh.

Mata hijau sewarna daun itu melebar ketika mendapati siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Itu Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang paling ini Sakura jauhi saat ini. Pemuda yang paling tidak ingin Sakura temui atau sampai bertemu dengan dirinya.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajah dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tapi belum sampai pantatnya bangun dari kursi, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menegurnya. Sakura urung untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawabnya pendek. Takut Sasuke semakin membencinya jika ia tidak menjawab. Padahal, Sasuke benci saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menjadi lebih benci pada Sakura?

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."

Sakura meruntuki insting tajam pemuda itu dalam hati. Yah, Sasuke memang orang yang cuek, tapi pemuda itu peka sekali soal orang-orang yang dekat dalam hidupnya. Bahkan ia bisa langsung tahu kapan Hinata mengambek atau kapan Naruto bersedih. Padahal jujur saja, Sakura tidak bisa membedakan kedua orang yang sepertinya tidak pernah marah atau bersedih itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke." Sakura bangkit dari bangku. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku masuk dulu."

Tapi alih-alih berjalan meninggalkan taman, pantat Sakura malah kembali menempel di bangku taman.

"Duduk dulu. Nanti kita masuk bersama."

Sakura tidak bisa lagi lari ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Gadis itu malah berdebar merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau sedih karena apa?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak air liurnya ketika Sasuke menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng cepat.

Sasuke malah menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaanku." Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura serius tepat di mata.

"Kau kecewa karena apa?"

Ya, Sakura tidak sedih. Ah, tentu saja dia sedikit sedih. Tapi lebih dari pada sedih, Sakura merasa kecewa. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang payah dalam urusan rumah tangga. Ia kecewa pada dirinya yang tidak bisa seperti istri idaman Sasuke.

"Aku..."

Sasuke memasang telinga.

"Aku... AKU TIDAK BISA JADI ISTRI SASUKE! HUAAAAA..."

Sakura menangis. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tiba-tiba merengek dan menangis terkejut bukan main.

"H.. Heii.." Sasuke dengan panik mengambil sarung tangan di kantungnya yang selalu di sediakan oleh ibunya. Ia menyodorkan sapu tangan itu. Namun Sakura tidak bereaksi dan malah memangis semakin deras.

Sasuke akhirnya menyeka air mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Pria itu dengan kelimpungan menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu." Suara Sasuke berbisik lemah.

"Ha.. Habiss.." Sakura menyeka hidung dengan sapu tangan Sasuke. "Ak.. kuhh tidak bisa memasak." Gadis itu melanjutkan dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Ha?" Sasuke bingung. "Apa hubungannya kau tidak bisa menjadi istriku dengan kau yang tidak bisa memasak?"

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di Konoha kalau Akasuna Sakura tidak bisa memasak. Ketimbang membuat makanan, gadis itu malah akan menghasilkan racun jika menginjakan kaki ke dapur. Seperti saat SMP dulu. Sasuke saja heran ia masih bisa hidup setelah memakan masakan Sakura.

"Ha.. Habissss..." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Sasuke sendiri yang bilang ingin punya istri yang pandai memasak."

Sasuke terdiam untuk seperkian detik sebelum menolehkan kepalanya. Tangan pemuda itu terlihat menutupi mulutnya. Bahu bidang Sasuke sedikit bergetar dan suara menahan tawa terdengar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Pfftt..." "Uhukk... ehemmm.." Sasuke segera berdehem sebelum dirinya terlihat semakin tidak seperti dirinya. Hampir saja ia melepaskan sosok coolnya.

"Lalu, kau jadi tidak mau menikah denganku karena aku suka wanita yang bisa memasak?"

"Buakan begitu! Tentu saja aku sangat ingin menjadi istri Sasuke!"

"Terus apa masalahnya?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Bukannya Sasuke yang tidak mau menikah denganku?" Tuding Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam jari telunjuk Sakura yang teracung di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai wanita yang tidak bisa memasak."

"TUH KAN!" Sakura langsung berseru.

"Hei, dengarkan aku." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku memang tidak suka wanita yang tidak bisa memasak. Tapi jika wanita itu kau." Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Bahkan jika kita harus makan di luar setiap hari, atau aku yang akan memasak nantinya. Aku pasti tetap akan mencintaimu."

Sakura terperangah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bola kristal hijau itu mengkilap oleh air mata yang siap meluncur keluar. "Sasuke..." Sakura berbisik, terharu akan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu. Kau ini gadis yang cerewet, galak, tidak manis, merepotkan, dan selalu main pukul. Tapi Sakura, kau yang begitu yang membuatku sangat menyukaimu."

Sakura terisak.

"Aku tidak akan selalu mengatakannya. Tidak perduli bahwa istri idamanku adalah wanita yang keibuan. Tidak perduli pacar idamanku adalah gadis yang feminim. Mereka hanyalah sosok idaman. Karena perempuan yang akan menjadi kekasih dan istriku adalah gadis yang kasar dan tomboi."

"Sasukeeeee... Aku juga menyukaimuuu..." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan terisak di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Hei, sudah. Jangan menangis. Sapu tanganku sudah basah dan aku tidak punya cadangannya." Sasuke menyernyit karena Sakura masih juga menangis.

Kedua orang itu memilih untuk mempertahankan posisi mereka sedikit lebih lama. Sakura menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dengan senang hati memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik."

"Tidak perlu. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya Sakura."

Sakura menjauh dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia menatap mata onyx itu dalam-dalam. Senyum terbit di bibir pualamnya.

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak kita kelak."

Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kita akan berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik kelak."

"Umm..." Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke.

* * *

#END#

* * *

Oneshoot baru. Maaf untuk typo dan alur yang berantakan. RnR jika berkenan.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
